


Celebration

by PattRose



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, National Holiday Week, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s National Nude Recreation Week and Milt has plans for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

Celebration  
By PattRose  
Summary: It’s National Nude Recreation Week and Milt has plans for it. 

 

Milt walked into the kitchen and saw the calendar hanging up with the unusual holidays listed on it. He saw it was National Nude Recreation Week and decided that he was going to find out if Russ liked seeing him naked as much as he liked seeing Russ naked.  
He was dressed for the station, but changed his mind and stripped and was standing there naked when Russ walked out of the bathroom. Russ smiled and asked, “Is this a new look for work?”

“Yes… Yes, it is. It’s National Nude Recreation Week and I for one think we don’t have enough nudeness around here.”

Russ burst out laughing. “Not, that I would normally complain, but we have to be in a meeting in an hour.”

“It only takes twenty minutes to get to work, so that leaves some time. I thought maybe you would like to just stare at my form for a while,” Milt suggested.

“You’re kidding, right? You want me to just stand here and stare at you without wanting to jump your bones? You must have slipped and hit your head while you were in the shower.”

“Russ, I didn’t slip in the shower at all. So, the idea of staring at me doesn’t interest you?”

“Staring at you interests me if we didn’t have to go to work right now. I want more than an hour for staring and playing. Now, do you understand?”

“Yes, I understand now. If I must get dressed, I guess I will,” Milt said as he bent over to get his boxer briefs. His ass was right in Russ’s line of sight. Russ pulled his phone out and said, “Kim, this is Russ. Milt needs another two hours on that paper for the meeting, is this all right with you? We’ll be in as soon as possible.”

Milt stood there smiling like crazy.

“Yes, but don’t be any later than that. And from now on, I would suggest you get up earlier.” Kim smiled as she hung up her phone. She knew she had surprised Russ, but he may as well know, she found them out.

“The Commander knows about us,” Russ said, looking and sounding shocked as hell.

“I know she does. She gives me a look sometimes that tells me she understands,” Milt said.

“What are you talking about? And why am I asking you anything? I can’t keep my mind on anything with you standing there in the nude.”

“Would you like a cup of coffee, Russ?”

“No, I don’t want any coffee. I want you, in the bedroom, right now.” Russ pulled Milt into the bedroom and Milt went willingly.

“So, this will be our celebration of Nude Recreation Week? Right?” Milt asked, just to be sure.

“You look so fucking good, naked. We need to start getting up earlier in the morning, Milt. Wake me up for nude recreation any time you want, but just make it early enough so we aren’t late for work.”

“I could do that, Russ. It’s nice to see I still have it,” Milt said, smiling.

Russ looked confused for a moment. “You thought you didn’t attract me anymore? What are you nuts?”

“I get this way when I want you, Russ. Now, are we going to do something or just talk?”

And Russ showed him just how good he could do things.

The end


End file.
